peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice's Dream Turns into a Nightmare
When it was nighttime, Gideon, Alice, Cody, Edmond, Marie, Honest John, Wilbur, Donald, Jose, Pooh, Piglet, Grace, Wave, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Kanga, Nellie, Tony, Gadget, Dinah, Snipes, Peepers, and Patou were in Hangman's tree, getting ready for bed. Gideon was dressed in his extra-large yellow T-shirt and matching pants. Alice was dressed in her light blue T-shirt and matching pants. Cody was dressed in his purple pajamas that consists of a jacket with snaps and pants. Edmond was dressed in his green footy pajamas with the zipper and white soles. Marie was dressed in her pink sleeping mask. Honest John was dressed in his blue undershirt and green boxer shorts. Wilbur was dressed in his extra-large aqua nightshirt. Donald was dressed in his light blue T-shirt and matching pants. Jose was dressed in his yellow T-shirt and matching pants. Pooh was dressed in his lavender nightshirt and matching nightcap. Piglet was dressed in his his light yellow footy pajamas. Grace was dressed in her light blue nightgown, white pantalettes, and black bedroom ballet slippers. Wave was dressed in her white T-shirt and yellow pajama pants. Sunset was dressed in her magenta pajamas with the red and yellow sun on it. Fluttershy was dressed in her grass green pajamas with butterflies on them. Kanga was dressed in her fuchsia silk negligee. Nellie was dressed in her sky-blue sleeping mask. Tony was dressed in his blue and white striped pajamas. Gadget was dressed in floor-length, lavender nightgown, matching ankle-length bloomers, and matching sleeping mask. Dinah was dressed in her pink sleeping mask. Snipes was dressed in his dark red pajamas. Peepers was dressed in her pink frilly nightgown, matching cloth cap, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, matching camisole, teal bathrobe, and matching slippers. Patou was dressed in his red and yellow striped pajamas. "That was totally awesome! I've never danced with Gideon before." Alice said, as she noticed the music box who fell out of the bag that she left it 2 years ago, "Hey! My music box! Where'd it came from?" "I've got it." Grace explained, "Two years ago, Mama Miao thought me that you left it behind, that Prince John, Fangora, and The Evil Engines have come for you. Luckily, I bought it for you." she continued, as Alice's head showed images of the dancers' memories all around her. "Well, in that case, we'll all be deal with it." Wave added. Alice giggled as she clapped her hands for Dinah, Snipes, Peepers, and Patou, who wanted to snuggle with Alice. Then Marie turned off the lights. "Sleep well, my princess." Gideon added. As he went to sleep, Patou was squished. Finally, he got out, Alice chuckled, as she kicked Gideon, who also chuckled. "Sweet dreams, boys, Marie, Dinah, and Peepers." Alice said, as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Meanwhile, inside the Evil Engines' Hideout, the image of the sleeping Alice was shown to Prince John, Fangora, Bulgy, Diesel, George, Spencer, and Daisy, who glared evilly at her. "There she is, sire!" George gasped, as he pointed. "Aww... Sound asleep in her little bed." Daisy said. "And pleasant dreams to you... Princess Girly...'" Prince John said, whispery evilly, as he started to swirl the crystal ball all around, "I'll get inside your mind... where you can't escape me...." He chuckled evilly. Back in Hangman's tree, our heroes fell fast asleep as the green smoke crawled inside. The smoke swirled all over Alice's forehead while Alice yawned, and she smiled sleepily. The dream began where Alice (wearing a yellow Belle-esque dress and a blue hair-bow crown on her head) was laying down at a golden meadow, she saw her sisters Eilonwy and Jane Porter, who waved at her. Alice also waved back. Jane smiled as she used her hands to make the butterflies fly towards Alice. Back into the real word, Alice (still wearing her pajamas) began to sleepwalk after the butterflies. Then Dinah, Snipes, Peepers, and Patou woke up. They noticed Alice was missing. The kitten, bird, mouse, and dog tried to open the door. They started to wake Gideon up. Outside, it was stormy, windy, and rainy, and Alice was still sleepwalking. Fade in her dreams, she follows Eilonwy and Jane. "Come on!" Jane called. Alice, Jane, and Eilonwy played with the butterflies. Then they approached to Alice's other sisters; Kendall Perkins, Candace Flynn, and Honey Lemon, who were wearing swimsuits, while waving at them. Kendall was wearing her pink two-piece swimsuit. Candace was wearing a red two-piece swimsuit with flowers on it. And Honey Lemon was wearing her yellow and pink one-piece swimsuit. "Oh, greetings!" Kendall giggled. "It's you!" Candace smiled. Then they jump into the water. The two princesses followed them. Back to the real world, Alice was sleepwalking outside. Back inside, Dinah, Snipes, Peepers, and Patou attempted to wake Gideon up. Then he woke up. "What, what, what, what, what, what, what, what? Dinah! Snipes! Peepers!" Gideon said, "Patou, what?" Dinah meowed, trying to get Gideon to understand. "ALICE'S GONE!" Peepers cried. Gideon turned around and saw Alice's bed. "Alice... Alice...!" Gideon snapped, shocked, as he runs over to rescue her. "Alice!!" Later back outside, the storm is still here. Fade to Alice's dream, Alice smiled sweetly. She saw Anakin Skywalker who was wearing his white swimming trunks, with Kendall, Candace, and Honey Lemon, joining him. "Hello, sunshine!" Anakin smiled, as he chuckled. "Hello!" Alice smiled, while waving at Anakin, as she giggled. "Jump in! Jump!" Anakin said. "YAY!!" Eilonwy and Jane shouted, as they jump into the water, making Anakin, Kendall, Candace, and Honey Lemon splashed with laughter. Alice giggled. Back to the real world, Gideon was still looking for Alice. "ALICE!" Gideon called. He flies up to the mountain. Then he saw Alice. "Alice!" He cried, "Stop!!" He swooped down to Alice, "ALICE! NO!!" In the dream the voice is called under the water, "Yes. Jump!" It was Aku lurked in the shadows, glaring at Alice, "The Cartoon Network Villain Curse!" Alice watched in horror, while she screamed in terror in her nightmare. "JUMP!!!" Aku growled, "JUMP!!!!!!!" The villains grabbed a frighten Alice, while she screams. In the real world Gideon quickly saved Alice from her death. "Alice, Alice, wake up!! Wake up!" Gideon cried, as Alice did, she gasped. She begins to panted, heavily. "The Cartoon Network Villain Curse!" Alice stammered. "The whoa-- the what--?" Gideon exclaimed. "Curse--!" Alice cried. "What are you talking about?" Gideon asked. "I keep seeing faces. So many faces." Alice sobbed. She hugged Gideon. "It was a nightmare." Gideon said, as he hugs Alice, "It's alright. You're safe, now." Alice has stopped crying. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Stories